


缮

by Hululu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hululu/pseuds/Hululu
Summary: ABO普通人AU。大龄离婚O的V设定，有提到家暴。





	缮

Nico说，“Nero，你迷上他了。”正正经经地，没有跟往常一样吐一口烟在Nero脸上。

Nero继续写报告，眼睛都没眨一下。“你说得不错。我正在找借口约他吃饭。”

“找借口？他那个恶心人的前夫还在挣扎不肯签字？”

“离婚协议书早签了，他找关系卡着解除绑定批准通知书审批。Dante他们正在搜集证据打算再搞他一顿。”数字签名，发送邮件，搞定。Nero对自己一如既往的高效率十分满意。

“这样的话你带着他出去吃饭难保不会被算计。一旦他以V出轨在先作为借口，陪审团那群猪一定会咬着你们不放。”

“所以我要带他去Fortuna吃，没人敢在Credo的地盘上找茬。”

“带着你的攻略目标去前任的店里，我该说你豁达还是脸皮厚？”

“你到底要揪着这个事不放多久？”Nero无奈地说，“我跟Kyrie从没开始过，都是你们在乱起哄好吧？”

“呵呵。”

“你继续，我要下班了。”Nero捞起外套和钥匙，急吼吼地就往外跑。今天晚上V请他吃晚餐，作为他帮忙修理屋顶的答谢。

V的上一次婚姻非常不幸——包办婚姻，能够有圆满结局的几率非常小。那个Alpha家暴成性，因为有钱有势又捏着V父母的把柄，所以他一直默默地忍耐。直到那个没有人性的家伙在喝醉后将已经怀孕的Omega打到流产，V终于忍无可忍。他看清了自己父母只关心他那个Alpha弟弟和钱的真面目，计划了好几个月终于成功从名为家的牢笼里逃出来。他运气很好，躲在酒吧后头的暗巷里碰到了跟线人接头的Vergil。

后者当时正在考虑今年的最后一个公益案件配额，衣不蔽体狼狈不堪的V就这么撞上门来了。Vergil把陌生Omega带回家，吓得第二天一大早去找哥哥的Dante差点摔成骨折。兄弟俩随后联手把V的离婚案官司办了，帮V从那个败类手里敲了一大笔赡养费，顺便掀起了公众讨论Omega在婚姻关系中长期处于弱势而遭遇诸多不公的热潮。

当然，能给Mundus那个大傻逼添堵是件令人感到十分愉快的事，V的前夫花了大笔的钱请他帮自己打离婚官司，结果输得好惨。也不知道再次败给Vergil和Dante是否会导致他犯高血压。听说他们事务所里这次给Mundus当助手的Urizen也是个不可多得的人才，可惜，跟Mundus一样长歪了。希望没有给小朋友留下难以磨灭的心理阴影。

最大的意外是Nero在发挥警校优秀毕业生专长临时客串保镖的日子里对这位绿眼睛的Omega情根深种，二十多年没开窍的Alpha恋爱脑起来真是令人（主要是Nico）刮目相看。用Dante的话来讲，那就是“家族遗传，遇到对的人自动触发。又甜又暖又可靠，没有哪个Omega逃得掉。”

其实V的厨艺只能算非常一般，但是看得出来他很用心，这令受邀的Nero心都要甜化了。然而V却显得有些心不在焉，他把牛肉切得稀烂，根本没吃两口，平时最喜欢的蔬菜沙拉更是一下没动。Nero心生不妙，他直觉自己最近表现的意图简直昭然若揭，怕是V今天晚上想给自己发张好人卡。

果不其然。晚餐过后，在Nero的预想中原本应该是甜蜜独处的时间，V却与他分别坐在单人沙发里，气氛严肃得仿佛两口子掰了现在要谈孩子该跟谁。

Nero坐立难安地等着V开口。他下定决心，无论待会儿V说什么都不重要，反正他就认定他了，打死不退缩。

“Nero。”V艰涩地开了口。

开始了。Nero立刻打起500%的精神劲儿，脊背挺得笔直，一双水汪汪的蓝眼睛真诚万分地盯着V。

V被Nero这么盯着，更无法直视对方，只能低下头让乌黑的头发垂下来挡住视线，仿佛这就是他最后的屏障。“我……我想问你一个问题。”他哽哽咽咽地说，无意识地揉捏自己的指尖，不知道Nero落在自己身上的目光有多么柔情似水。

“当然，你可以问我任何问题。”

“你……”V偷偷抬眼瞄了Nero一眼，头发掩盖下脸红得快要爆掉。“你介意……一个离婚的Omega，追，追，追，追，追求你吗？”

Nero愣住了，他千算万算，一本正经地制定了几十种应急预案，可是现在一个都用不上。

某个“离婚的Omega”好不容易把话问出来，自动转入怂成一团模式，本来就没几两肉的人在沙发里缩成一小团，流露出浓厚的听天由命意味。

场面一时陷入不尴不尬的冷场，两个当事人一个愣得有些过头，一个陷入自闭。最后是V的电话响起来，打破了满室的沉默。他飞快地转身去接电话，心里难堪得要死。果然是自己胡思乱想，人家对自己多释放了一些善意就自以为是。

电话是Morrison打过来的，通知他记得去邮箱查看解除绑定批准通知书。“纸质的一个月内会给你寄过来。恭喜你，V。去迎接新生活吧。”

V道了谢，挂上电话。他还有些恍然如梦的不真实感，不过这纸通知书让他又稍稍鼓起了勇气。“Nero，我终于可以彻底摆脱那个恶心的家伙了。”

“嗯？通知书批下来了？真是太好了！恭喜你！”Nero的脑子其实还没重启完毕，但听到这个消息第一个反应还是高兴，特别高兴。

“所以……我刚刚……那个问题。”

“刚刚那个问题……”Nero的心脏又开始疯狂跳动起来。他看着红着脸的V，自己也不由自主地红了脸。“如果，你说的那个Omega是你自己的话——”他挠挠脸，第一次主动伸手去握一个Omega的手。“是你的话，我会非常乐意。”

V要被今天接肘而来的幸福砸晕了。他有些不敢置信地看着Nero，Alpha虽然红着脸，但眼睛却固执真诚地闪闪发亮，专注地看着他。

他低下头亲吻那双微微发颤的手，笑得眼睛都眯起来。“我爱你，我本来已经准备好周末约你去Fortuna吃晚饭，然后向你告白。”他向V张开双臂，后者顶着被标记Omega对非标记者生理的不适扑进他的怀里，开心得要哭出来。

虽然V身上还带着那个人渣的标记，无论是他自身的信息素之于Nero，还是Nero的信息素对于他，都不是令人感到愉快的东西。但是他们非常需要在这个夜晚陪伴着对方。他们喷上足够的气味阻隔剂，像许多初恋的小情侣一样偎依在一起。

“下个月你可以陪着我吗？”V的指尖在Nero的掌心轻轻地挠动，像只小蝴蝶一样撩得Nero身心躁动。这是他在邀请共渡热潮期。

Nero抚摸V光滑的脸颊，拇指轻轻地在他的唇角揉动。“你会很痛苦的，我不想让你那么难受。”

洗去一个Omega身上的Alpha标记有两种办法，第一种是动手术，这样的清洗彻底且不会十分痛苦，他们将在医院里接受长达半年的专业护理然后回归被标记前的状态，只是动过手术的Omega再次接受标记成功率不高，且生育能力将大打折扣。另一种则是让一个更加强大的Alpha在Omega的热潮期进行二次标记，且不提互相之间信息素不兼容所带来的各种阻碍——比如Alpha石更不起来，或者Omega被其他Alpha的信息素熏到疯狂呕吐——单是覆盖标记时仿佛刮骨般的痛楚足以让绝大多数Omega打退堂鼓。

“我不想让陌生的医生用冰冷的机械进入我的身体。你才是我所期望的洗去我身上恶心标记的人。”绿眼睛的Omega坚定地说，他的面容在月光的包裹下干净美丽，脖颈上的齿印即使隔着黑色的纹身也清晰可见。

“好。”Nero伏过身去吻他，他身上属于另一个Alpha的气味试图阻挡他，但是他不在乎，他让自己的鼻子专注于其中属于V的味道——石更起来完全没问题，只是被V发现之后真的好尴尬，太丢脸了。


End file.
